¿La Margarita dijo?
by Libelula19
Summary: One Shot. Edward y Bella. ¿Que harias si estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo y el no lo sabe? ¿Dejarias la respuesta de su amor a una simple flor? Mal summary


Mi móvil volvió a sonar dentro de mi bolso. Resople, ¿no se iba a cansar? Si ya iba de camino ¿Por que tenía que ser tan insistente?

Quite con cuidado una mano del volante y busque en el interior de mi bolso aquel objeto causante del mal humor que corría por mis venas en este momento.

"SOS" volví a leer en la pantalla. Suspire de cansancio. Cuando llegase lo iba a ahorcar. Era el quinto mensaje que me mandaba, siempre lo mismo. Como si no acudiese nunca. Por Dios, que exagerado era este chico.

No se por que siempre se tenia que salir con la suya. Algunas veces Edward Cullen, era realmente insoportable.

Lo quería, claro que lo quería pero eso no resta lo evidente. Era un autentico coñazo cuando se lo proponía.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, claro que si. Sabia cuanto detestaba que me mandase el mismo mensaje una y otra vez cuando ya lo había leído e iba hacia el.

De nuevo me encontraba yendo hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro. Siempre me hacia lo mismo. Me mandaba su señal de socorro y yo acudía al instante.

Era su punto de apoyo cuando algo le salía mal y el era el mío. Aunque muchas de las veces me llamaba solo por estupideces. Esta era una de ellas, estaba segura. Había aprendido a diferenciarlas y me había obligado a salir de la cama, cerrar mi libro, vestirme y pasarme más de cinco minutos conduciendo seguramente por una estupidez mas grande que una catedral. Vale, cinco minutos no es nada, lo se. Solo estaba un poco enfurruñada por ser tan testarudo. Pero así era Edward, mi mejor amigo y confidente, mi hermano postizo.

Sus padres y los míos son amigos de toda la vida, por consiguiente el y yo también. Parece que nuestras madres se pusieron de acuerdo para quedarse embarazadas. Solo que Edward se adelanto unos meses. El nació en mayo y yo en septiembre.

Ambas llevan planeando nuestra boda desde que tengo memoria, solo que la han tenido que ir atrasando al ver que entre nosotros solo había amistad y que salíamos con otras personas. Claro que no perdían la oportunidad de intentar emparejarnos a toda hora.

Edward y yo nos reíamos por los fallidos intentos, lo tomábamos en broma. Nuestras madres estaban un poco locas a decir verdad. Sobre todo la mía, que ya estaba planeando los nombres de sus futuros nietos Cullen-Swan.

Me avergonzaba de ella cada vez que abría la boca en las comidas en casa de los Cullen y entre ella y Esme, la madre de Edward, nos sacaban los colores a los dos.

A decir verdad era el el que salía con otras personas. Yo en cambio no lo hacia. No era tan popular como el, no era tan deseada.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de comentar una cosa que he omitido y es realmente importante. Nuestras madres pueden que estén un poco locas, si. También puede que se pasen con el tema de los nietos y la boca, pero no había nada en este mundo que yo quisiese más que ser la novia de Edward Cullen. ¿Para que voy a mentir? Estoy totalmente enamorada de el, simplemente tenia que callármelo y ser su amiga como siempre. Era lo correcto, lo que tenía que ser.

Edward tenía muchas pretendientas, muchas chicas pasaban por su cama y se revolcaban en sus sabanas. Yo lo hacia solo inocentemente. Si, penoso lo se. No hacer otra cosa que dormir cuando estas acostada en su cama o en la tuya con el chico del que estas enamorada es penoso pero no me cabía otra. Tenía que acatar lo que había, esa era mi condena.

No le echaba la culpa a el de nada. No sabía absolutamente nada de mi absurdo enamoramiento, así lo llamaba para sufrir menos. Pero para que le iba a decir nada. Solo estropearía nuestra bonita relación y era lo último que quiera en este mundo. No podía perder a Edward, era una pieza, si no toda la pieza que tenia en el mundo. Mi familia era algo muy importante para mí, claro que si. Pero Edward era como decirlo… mi mundo. Todo giraba en torno a el. Mi madre me decía que parecíamos imanes. Cuando el se movía yo lo hacia con el y viceversa.

Divise el conocido camino y aparcado a un lado, el flamante volvo de mi amigo. Una mueca de disgusto cruzo mi cara al estacionar mi chevy al lado del coche plateado y caer en la cuenta de que tenia que cruzar medio bosque hasta llegar al claro sola.

Dios mío, una razón más para acribillarlo. Le iba a matar con mis propias manos.

Me puse manos a la obra, teniendo especial cuidado con las ramas y piedras que se encontraban estratégicamente colocadas para matarme en el camino. Soy torpe, muy pero que muy torpe. Nací con dos pies izquierdos. Me caigo sin explicación y hasta he llegado a tropezar con mis propios pies en muchas ocasiones. En el hospital ya me conocen. Algo vergonzoso, lo se.

No tarde mucho el ver a lo lejos una luz resplandeciente salir de no se sabe donde. Eso pensaría alguien que camina por primera vez por aquí y no supiese de la existencia del precioso claro que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de donde yo estaba.

Habíamos encontrado este lugar haciendo el cafre. No voy a mentir y decir que corríamos amorosamente y que Edward quería darme un beso y yo tontamente huía de sus garras, cuando lo que más quería era ese preciado beso. Bah, eso son cosas de películas.

Lo encontramos corriendo como locos al huir de las garras de Emmett, mi hermano. Le tenemos miedo, si. Todo el pueblo le tiene miedo al verle. Es como un armario empotrado, sin exagerar. Tiene mucha masa muscular y podría decirse que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Hulk. Ese era uno de los tantos motes que le llamábamos y que tan mal le sentaban.

No nos perseguía por el estupido mote. Nos seguía por que Edward y yo le habíamos gastado una broma, bastante pesada.

Estábamos en mi casa, viendo la televisión y cambiando de canal constantemente debido a que nada nos gustaba. Emmett, inocente el, nos informo de que iba a salir con Rosalie, su novia por la tarde y que nos quedaríamos solos, ya que iban a hacer una salida de parejitas felices. Edward y yo detestábamos esas salidas. Como éramos los únicos solteros del grupo, no nos divertíamos en esas estupidas salidas de dos.

Debido al gran sarcasmo que mi gran y querido hermanito uso para referirse a su preciosa y esperada salida en pareja, quisimos vengarnos. Nos pasamos tres pueblos con la bromita.

Pusimos pegamento en el volante para que cuando Emmett lo tocase se quedase pegado y no pudiese bajar del coche. La verdad es que nos moríamos de risa mientras aplicábamos el pegamento fuerte al objeto. Decidimos que lo mejor seria seguirlo para ver cual era su reacción al ver que no podía mover las manos y así lo hicimos.

Solo que nos olvidamos de un pequeño detalle. Al tener que cambiar las marchas Emmett se quedo con una mano pegada al volante y otra a la caja de cambios. No se como, aun no lo sabemos después de un año y pico, mi hermano nos vio por el retrovisor destornillarnos a su costa y freno de golpe y estaciono para matarnos. Eso dijo al mismo bajar se coche y arrancar el volante de cuajo. Eso hizo que el color abandonase nuestra piel. Creímos que se convertiría en Hulk de verdad y corrimos como niñas. Yo soy una niña pero Edward corrió literalmente como una. Se lo recuerdo cada vez que puedo.

Estuvimos corriendo dando vueltas por el bosque durante un rato con Emmett pisándonos los talones. Alfinal llegamos a un lado donde había muchos árboles y nos escondimos de mi hermano en uno de ellos. Al cabo de un tiempo Emmett se canso de jugar a cazarnos y se fue echo un toro a su Jeep para intentar despegarse el volante de su mano.

Esa es la bonita historia de cómo conocimos el claro. Cuando Emmett se largo soltamos un gran suspiro y yo no pude controlar una carcajada que llevaba queriendo salir desde el momento que vi a Emmett bajar y arrancar como un energúmeno el volante de su coche. Edward se unió a mí y nos dejamos caer en una superficie blandita para estar en medio del bosque.

Desde ese día nos reunimos tres veces a la semana en este precioso claro. Veníamos también cuando alguno de los dos tenía algún problema o le había pasado algo grave y solo queríamos contárnoslo a nosotros dos.

Solo teníamos que enviarnos un mensaje de texto poniendo "SOS" y acudiríamos sin importar lo que estuviésemos haciendo en ese momento. Alguna que otra vez había sacado a Edward de entre las piernas de alguna chica para venir a mi encuentro. Tengo que decir que alguna de aquellas veces había tenido que fingir para poder arrancarlo de las garras de aquellas víboras con las que salía.

Cuando llegue al final del camino, muy cansada por cierto, vi a aquel chico tan hermoso acostado sobre el césped verde e iluminado por aquella resplandeciente luz que era rara ver en Fork.

Era tan hermoso, no exagero enserio. Algunas veces me quedaba colgada admirando sus facciones, sus rasgos, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, sus labios apetecibles y carnosos, aquella sonrisa tan perfecta y arrebatadora que nublaba mis sentidos.

Muchas veces tenia que recordarme que tenia que respirar cuando el se encontraba cerca de mi. Olvidaba hasta mi nombre cuando lo oía reír.

Como diría Alice, hermana de Edward y mi mejor amiga, eso se llamaba A-m-o-r.

-Has venido-dijo el cuando me acosté a su lado mirando hacia el cielo.

-Siempre lo hago-le conteste cerrando lo ojos y aspirando el olor a flores que inundaba el lugar-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He cortado por Jane-contesto.

-mmm…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir con mmm?- lo sentí incorporarse.

-Simplemente mmm.

-Eso no es una respuesta ¿No vas a decir nada?

-No se que decir.

-Consuélame-me dijo indignado-Para eso estas aquí, ¿no?

-No se, me has mandado como cinco mensajes pidiendo "ayuda" para decirme solamente esto, sabia que era una tontería y que no tenia que haber venido.

-No puedo creerlo-respondió acostándose de nuevo-Creía que me ibas animar un poco. Mala amiga-reí con ganas.

-Edward sales y cortas con un montón de chicas cada semana. Ni siquiera se quien es Jane-dije riendo todavía.

-No puedo creer que no sepas quien es, te he hablado de ella muchas veces-dijo ocultando una carcajada.

Pues claro que no lo había echo, ya le advertí hace tiempo que no quería saber a cuantas chicas se follaba en su coche o a cuantas le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla. Todo dicho claro bajo una excusa monumental sobre el machismo. Simplemente me dolía saber todo eso, pero no se lo iba a confesar, no no.

-¿Sabes?- dijo pensativo-He tomado la decisión de no salir con mas chicas. Voy a centrarme en una sola.

-¿Tu?-le dije abriendo un ojo y mirándolo por el-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-La verdad que si me lo creo. He decidido centrarme en una chica que me gusta de verdad. No solo me gusta si no que estoy enamorado de ella- dijo totalmente convencido.

Algo en mi interior se quebró cuando soltó aquellas palabras. No podía culparle por hacerme daño, después de todo el no sabia lo que yo sentía por el.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunte medio acongojada.

-Si-sonrió.

-No creo que lo consigas-lo desanime a propósito con una sonrisa-Dentro de dos días seguirás siendo el mismo chico mujeriego.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-Nada, siempre sales perdiendo y lo sabes. No te conviene apostar. Llamare en este momento a Alice, contra ella nadie se atreve.

-Tramposa- me dijo entre dientes y yo reí.

Su hermana Alice, tenía la creencia de que podía ver el futuro. Mas que verlo lo presentirá. Su creencia no la creíamos ninguno, no apostábamos un duro por ello hasta que poco a poco se fue demostrando que las "premoniciones" que el duendecillo daba eran la mayoría de las veces correctas. Pedíamos consejo a Alice en algunas cosas, como el tiempo que iba a hacer si íbamos a alguna parte o si Edward no ligaría esa noche y se comportaría como un chico normal. En lo único que Alice se había equivocado era en el supuesto amor que su hermano sentía por mí. Se equivocaba de todas todas, a las pruebas me remito.

-No soy tramposa, solo que a mi me quiere mas que a ti- le saque la lengua de forma infantil.

-Inmadura.

-No eres el mas indicado para decir eso-me defendí sonriendo.

-Te he traído una cosa- me dijo cogiendo mi brazo y estirándome para incorporarme. Me queje sin éxito.

-¿Para mi?

-Claro, no se para quien. ¿Ves a alguien? Dime si es así por que si la respuesta es correcta tendré que salir corriendo totalmente asustado.

-Como una niña-le recordé para hacerle rabiar.

-No empieces- dijo enfurruñado cogiendo una cosa de su espalda-Una flor para una maceta-dijo con una sonrisa dándome una margarita. Mi flor preferida.

-Se supone que yo soy la maceta…-dije con una ceja alzada y el soltó una carcajada.

-Bromeaba Bells. La vi y me acorde de ti. Me ha costado cara, cuídala.

-La has cogido del bosque-dije oliéndola

-De eso nada.

-Edward-dije mirándolo los ojos entrecerrados-He visto como acabas de cortar la flor de tu espalda.

-Esta bien-suspiro-Solo quería agradecerte el que hayas venido con tanta rapidez. Quería comprarla pero no me dio tiempo. Prometo que te daré una "no robada"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire y reí.

-Gracias.

-Deberías preguntarle por tu amor-dijo.

-¿Qué amor?-pregunte ocultando mi nerviosismo-Ya sabes que no tengo amores como tu.

-Se que si. Pregunta- me insistió.

-Eso es una tontería, no creo que una flor pueda decir si me quieren o no me quieren.

-Yo lo e echo antes de que aparecieses y me salio que si. Eso me ha dado esperanzas para probar ser mejor persona y declararme. Anda hazlo aunque sea para darme ese gusto-dijo poniendo su mejor carita de cordero degollado.

-Odio cuando haces eso. Me doblego a tu voluntar-lloriquee.

-Lo se-dijo arrogante-Entonces, ¿lo harás?

-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas de antemano que lo hago para que cierres el pico.

-Vale.

Comencé a deshojar pétalo por pétalo la flor. Edward me miraba expectante y con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar cuando el ultimo pétalo dijo que si.

-Supuestamente si me quiere. Ahora ¿De quien hablamos?-pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien hablamos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-No se de que hablas-dije nerviosa al notar que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

-¿Adivinas lo que me salio a mi?-dijo apenas rozando mis labios.

-No-dije con el corazón a mil por hora.

Habíamos estado casi así de cerca en varias ocasiones pero en su mirada había algo distinto que hacia que mi cuerpo se convirtiese en gelatina. Mi corazón bombardeaba frenético en mi pecho. Tanto que creí que Edward tenia que oírlo desde su sitio.

-Me dijo que si. Que me quieres-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin voz. ¿Había escuchado bien? Como que si que yo le quería. De donde sacaba eso.

-Se que me quieres, que estas enamorada de mi y desde el instante en el que lo supe no tuve duda de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Isabella Swan. No existe ninguna Jane, esta te prometo que es falsa- sonrió- solo quería una excusa para que vinieses y poder decirte que llevo toda mi vida enamorado de ti. Esperando algún tipo de señal por tu parte para dejar de ser el estupido mujeriego que piensas que soy. Solo lo hago para llamar tu atención para que no te olvides de mí. Te quiero Bells y ahora mismo voy a besarte.

Dicho esto estampo sus labios en los míos y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle salvajemente. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con este momento, con poder saborear sus labios, con tener su lengua enroscada con la mía en una lucha sin final. Ahora me sentía en el cielo y esperaba no bajar de mi nubedward jamás.

Note como su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios y abrí la boca gustosa para recibirla en mi interior. Mi lengua se encontró con la suya y comenzaron a luchar.

Era el mejor beso que iba a recibir en toda mi vida. Sentía que corazón dejo de salir y que me faltaba la respiración. Edward lo noto ya que se separo de mí y me miro sonriente.

-Respira Bella- dijo

-Estoy respirando idiota-dije ahogadamente y el sonrió feliz-¿Todo esto es verdad?-pregunte

-Claro que lo es-respondió dándome un corto beso en los labios-¿No sientes esto real?-dijo enterrando mi cara en mi cuello y aspirando-Hueles tan bien.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Te amo-dijo mirándome a los ojos totalmente convencido-Te voy a demostrar que es cierto día y a día y espero que no desconfíes de mi por que te quiero y solo voy a tener ojos para ti a partir de este instante.

-¿Habrás cortado con todas las demás no? Por que si no la llevas clara-bromee

-No salgo con nadie desde hace meses.

-¿Y las chicas…?-intente preguntar.

-La mayoría eran invenciones y Alice me apoyaba.

-Alice… ha sido ella la que te ha dado el chivatazo, ¿verdad?-dije

-No te enfades con ella. Quiere lo mejor para los dos.

-La matare, pero mas tarde-sonreí.

-Te quiero-me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-Te quiero-respondí yo con alegría.

-La margarita dijo si…-me dijo antes de volver a posar, ahora de forma más suave sus labios en los míos y comenzar de nuevo con la batalla.

**Mi primer one shot.**

**Me ha venido de repente y son las 4:35 aquí en España y aquí me teneis subiendo para que disfruteis con el. No tendra mas capitulos eh!**

**Espero que os guste, ami me ha parecido bonito espero que a vosotros tb.**

**Un beso y espero vuestra opinión.**


End file.
